He Gets that From Me
by magicaltears
Summary: Another songfic. EO! Olivia's thoughts about her, Elliot, and their son. :D. EO ALL THE WAY!


Title: He Gets that from me

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Summary: Song fic. I normally don't do these, but I'm having terrible writers block on my other fics so I figure I'll do a couple of these to try and get Mr. Writers Block to go away. Please review! Also, I think I'm going to continue to do these every once in a while just for fun. I know people are probably going to kill me for this one...but oh well, at least review and then kill me!

Disclaimer: Am I ridiculously rich? Nope. Okay then, so I don't own anything you recognize…however, I do own Connor Stabler…keep a look out for him. You'll see him as well as his sister Sky Stabler in some other fics, so just be on the look out :D. Also, Reba McEntire owns the song "He Gets that From Me"

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V.

I haven't slept at all. Which is very obvious when my alarm goes off, and I know I just looked at it several minutes ago.

The red numbers read 6:02 and a part of me (a large part) wishes that I could throw the clock against the wall and crawl back up with my insomnia. However, that's not an option. I pull myself out of bed and trudge along to the room down the hall. There's a license plate hanging on the door that's been there since the room became occupied 8 years previous. Fin had the plate personalized with "Stabe" on it, he wanted to put Little Stabler, but it was too many letters, so he settled for Stabe.

Walking into the room, I couldn't help but smile. Curled up in his Spider Man pajamas, brown curly hair a mess, was the light of my life. His police badge comforter (another customized item given to him by his Uncle Fin) was thrown on the floor, and I simply wondered how he had managed to stay on the bed.

I walked towards the bed and ran my hand through his curly mess.

"Connor"

He didn't even acknowledge I was there.

"Connor, honey, time to wake up."

He blinks his brown eyes and looks at me.

"Mom?"

I smile.

"Time for school sleepy head"

He groans and starts pushing on my nose.

"What are you doing young man?"

He grins sleepily.

"Looking for the snooze button"

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"In the kitchen mr! It's time for breakfast!"

As I watch him stumble out of his room and into the kitchen, I cant help but laugh. He is so much like me it's not even funny. These are the times that I notice it the most. I don't even have to walk into the kitchen to know he's got a bowl of frosted flakes in front of him, eating but not even consciously aware that he's doing it.

_His early morning attitude_

_you have to drag him out of bed_

_only frosted flakes will do_

_He gets that from me_

_yeah he gets that from me_

_

* * *

  
_

Finally we are out the door, on our way to work and school. After his shower, he's much more lively. Talking about anything and everything. It's the summer, but he's taking a summer enrichment program which is only half a day, so he's spends the other half while I'm at work, with his older siblings at the pool. I thump him on the nose gently, giggling at the freckles that have popped out with all the time he's been in the sun.

_His curly hair and his knobby knees_

_the way the sun brings those freckles out_

_talking talk never miss a beat_

_yeah he gets that from me_

_he gets that from me_

"Mom?"

As the light in front of us changes to red, I turn my attention to him. His huge brown eyes stare back at me.

"Hmm?"

"I talked to Dickie yesterday."

I quirk an eyebrow.

"Buddy, you talk to Dickie everyday."

Connor rolls his eyes at me.

"I mean really talked. I told him I barely remember daddy."

My heart clenches at the memory of him. I know that Connor barely has very few memories of his father. Sure he was around for the first three years of his life, but very few people remember times before they were 5 or so.

"I'm sorry."

I notice he looks as if he's going to cry.

"Baby what are you sorry for?"

A tear cascades his tan skin, and I gently wipe it away.

"I'm sorry I don't remember daddy."

I smile sadly.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't really get to know him. That's not your fault. I do want you to remember one thing though."

Connor looks at me.

"What?"

I smile another sad smile.

"That your daddy loves you. He's in heaven looking down on you right now. And he's so proud of the person your growing up to be."

He nods.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Am I more like you or daddy?"

I laugh slightly.

"Actually baby, you're the perfect combination of both of us."

"I'm not more like one or the other?"

"I think it depends on who your talking about. I personally, think your just like your dad. Now, if you go and talk to Uncle Fin or Uncle Munch, they'll tell you you're just like me. So it depends on who you ask."

"But you think I'm like him?"

I nod.

"How?"

Before I answer I notice he's got a mischievous grin on his face, the one that looks scarily like the one that you used to give me when you knew something I didn't.

"What's with all the questions?"

He smiles guiltily at me.

"We're doing a project at school, we have to write a report on who we look up too and how who that person is, makes us who we are."

For the first time in a while, I look at my son, really look at him. He's growing up, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't die a little inside at the thought. But then he turns his eyes up at me and grins toothily.

"I gotta figure out which one of you I like best, so I can get a good grade on this one."

I can't help but laugh, that's your son alright."

_he looks at me with those big brown eyes_

_he's got me in the palm of his hand_

_and i swear sometimes, it's just like your here again_

_he smiles that little crooked smile_

_there's no denying he's your child_

_without him I dont know what I'd do_

_he gets that from you_

_yeah he gets that from you_

"So how am I like daddy?"

I sigh, knowing he's not going to give up. That's one way he's like you, he's so damn stubborn. However, I know I'm stubborn too, so that particular gene I couldn't tell from which one he inherited it.

"Well, you play the guitar just like he did."

His eyes light up.

"Dad played?"

I nodded.

"The guitar I gave you last year? That's your dads. You knew that."

He nodded.

"I know, but I just figured it was dad's who got it from his dad or something. I didn't know he actually played!"

I laughed.

"Nope, he played. He didn't tell anyone about it either. I wouldn't have ever known except for one time after a long case, way before we got married, back when we were just friends, I walked into the cribs and he was sitting there playing and singing. He had the most beautiful voice of anyone I'd ever heard."

"I wish I could have heard him play and sing"

My eyes cloud with tears, and I beg for them not to fall.

"I know baby."

My son is very in tune with me, he knows exactly what I need when I need it, and now is no different.

"What's a ghost's favorite thing to eat?"

I shrug, trying to keep a reign on my emotions.

He shoots me a grin, a grin so much like your 'shit eating grin' that it makes me want to laugh before I hear the end of the joke.

"Boo-ble gum!"

I laugh, the joke wasn't all that funny. But the fact that he knew that's what I needed makes me laugh in relief.

_How he loves your old guitar_

_Yeah he's taught himself to play_

_he melts my heart_

_tells me he loves me everyday_

_he cracks a joke at the perfect time_

_makes me laugh when I wanna cry_

_that boy is everything to me_

_he gets that from you_

_yeah he gets that from you_

_

* * *

  
_

I don't think I've ever had as long of a day as today. Flopping onto my huge bed I thought about the day. The day started of course with the serious conversation about you. Then I get to the station, and it's a mad house. Finally I'm home and ready for bed. Thank god for Dickie and Lizzie. They are truly god sends. If I'm ever late, they are always here to watch Connor for me. I've begged them to let me play them, they glare at me! I swear El, they glare at me, telling me that he's their little brother and they love him.

I notice the house too quiet, I know Lizzie and Dickie left shortly after I got home, but there is one little eight year old missing that should be running around the house.

I slide off the bed and pad my way towards his door. Stopping as I hear his quiet voice talking, I peak inside and my eyes instantly tear up.

He's kneeling next to his bed, his hands raised up in prayer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. God Bless Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen, Maureen, Aunt Kathy, Uncle Munch, Uncle Fin, Grandpa Don, Aunt Casey, Aunt Alex, Mommy and Daddy. God, please take care of my daddy, just like he always took care of mommy and mommy takes care of me. I love you god, I really do. But I'm mad at you sorta too. Why did you have to take my daddy away? I miss him. I barely remember him, but I do miss him. I remember some stuff, like when he used to throw me up in the air and catch me, and how he smelled. Don't tell mommy, but one day when she was at work, I went in the bathroom and took daddy's old perfume. I sometimes spray it on my pillow at night, so I can fall asleep because I remember when I was really little, if I was asleep when he got him, he'd come in and sit next to me, he'd hug and kiss me, and I loved the way he smelled. So I cant sleep sometimes unless I smell him. Tell daddy for me god, please, that I love him, so does mommy. I hear her cry sometimes, I hope she gets better, I cry sometimes too, but I don't tell her that. We both miss him, But we'll be okay. I promise. I miss you daddy, I love you. I love you god, Amen."

I ran as silently as I could back to my room before sobbing on my bed. I know exactly how he feels.

_Last night I heard him pray_

_lord help me and momma make it through_

_And tell daddy we'll be okay_

_he said he sure misses you_

_he sure misses you_

_he really misses you_

_He gets that from me_

_

* * *

  
_

THE END! I know, this was sad. And I know I didn't say too much about Elliot, like how he died or anything, but I can always make a companion piece if anyone wants it, to show what happened and such. Let me know! Please review!


End file.
